


Travels in Nihilon

by scubfucker



Category: Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven | Eureka seveN (Anime)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scubfucker/pseuds/scubfucker
Summary: Concept work, 2021.
Kudos: 2





	Travels in Nihilon

\- There is Eureka, standing besides you, looking at you. The height and size difference is more than apparent. You feel the gun on your ribs, your fly undone and the cool air hitting your pelvis as your breathing grows more and more ragged. She stares, emotionless, with no hint of arousal nor curiosity in her expression, only icy orbs boring into your soul. Her motions grows faster steadily, her intention to prolong this moment as long as she desires, your own release in her control as is your fate. You hate this feeling but can't hold back your voice, this sinful moment in time, when your own life is at stake and everything around you is smoldering ash and coal, and this girl is here taking advantage of you so easily. The gun cocks, the motions below your pelvis growing tighter and hastier. She never removes her glare, and you stare at various parts of her. Her hair, a greenish-blue, accentuated with a golden clip, which compliments the odd collar bestowed upon her pale neck. She makes a rare expression, swallowing, anticipating the moment which is imminent. Her uniform, slightly loose, reveals a view down inside, petite yet enough to push you over the edge. And back to her cold, violet eyes. The climax. You grow light-headed. You feel a burning sensation, a light growing more and more dim as your knees begin to buckle beneath the weight. Is it from the orgasm from this girl or is it from what you see at where the gun she had once was? You drop down to the grime below and look up to see her surrounded by clouds of smoke, the scene of your final release. What a curious end. - 

Yet, the end had yet come for you. Narrowly avoided, yet too far gone, you overcome such a fate temporarily. Once marked, a hunter's prey never escapes.

"Five months had passed and all you had to show for your efforts were a scarred torso with a bullet lodged deep within, the most shameful orgasm of your life and many a-night passively thinking of that mysterious solider in black, the one who had held your life upon this mortal coil hostage and took your body for her own. Every now and then, your thoughts would return to that feeling of danger, the glide of those smooth hands upon your body as she made you stand still and let her undo your clothing. That moment she looked upon you for the very first time never left your conscience and the shame from yearning for such a moment arose with the bile which graced the bowl of water in the washroom every night it occurred to you of what had been done. How could such a person remain in one's thoughts when your own life laid in the balance and came so terribly close to reaching a premature end? "Nevermind that, it's done and over with," you'd tell yourself, but it would return and the sight of her would grace your thoughts often, bringing a mix of morbid curiosity of her being and the grand fear of her power with it. Since the incident, you had travelled far and beyond the birthplace of where it had begun for you, and found yourself in another town, much like the ones you had been to before and would be to in the future. Aching feet aside, you set yourself down in the nearest bar, dark and dingy, slimy characters abound with very little money to spend. Taking to the nearest seat, you order a drink and ponder on all the events that led you to your travels. Would've this happened had you not met her? Or would you be continuing a life of mediocrity elsewhere with nothing to show for it? As you imbibe in the bitter tasting brew, the light clacking of boots grows softly stronger behind you, until you feel a presence in your vicinity. You breathe in. Eyes close. Your grip on the glass grows tight as you turn to your left...."

"It's her."

"It's really her. Heat rises to your face as a bitter bulge grows in your throat, but you hold it back. You find yourself in awe of your pitiful luck, reuniting with the girl who stole many things from you and almost took your life. Before you can croak out a single word, she turns to face you. "I knew you'd come here," she tells you in that monotone way of speaking she seems to never switch out of. Aside from a grey jacket billowing down to her knees, curiously specked with red, she appears to you just the same as that day all those months ago. You try so hard, but your confidence is in tatters at her mere presence, the heat in your face consuming everything and giving away what you're truly thinking of in this moment. She knows it. You know it. The bartender knows it. You wanted this to happen, she knew you wanted this to happen, thus she came to you. She came to finish the job. "Mister, I'll cover the tab, if you don't mind," she intones as she puts down a few bills on the counter as she slowly grasps your hand underneath. It's cold. "Now...if you wouldn't mind following me at once lest this entire room becomes a warzone? Or does that get you in the mood, sir?" She's making fun of you! This child, who had used you and left you for dead, is making fun of you! Yet there's no anger, only a hint of resignation. Like a lost puppy, you follow behind her, towering over, portraying a bizarre picture to those in the barroom. Stepping out into the cold evening, a land flecked with white greets you both. She gestures you forth, and you continue walking until you come to a small cottage on the outskirts of the town. Her machine from before is camouflaged behind, covered in the snow, to avoid arousing suspicion of the certain military presence in the town. Walking into the cottage, dimly lit, is a bed, shabbily made, a fireplace emitting faint warmth, and her. Eureka. And you, the victim who had avoided the fate she desired for you. "You did good to make it this far."

"No guns had been unveiled, surprisingly, as she had yet to take off the cloak which concealed her tight, petite body which you wanted to feel up and to use as your own, to abuse and to crush with your own two hands, her budding breasts that are dying to be fondled as you make her scream for more-"

"You stop. Did that just happen?"

"You stop dead in your tracks. That did happen. Your shame increases tenfold. You don't only fear this child, you have now grown to desire her. Her stare is what you've waited so long, and now it's here. It's here for the taking and she's not moving from the spot before the bed not one bit! You decide, in this moment, to make your move - to let lust take control and to leave logic to the wind. She speaks suddenly." "You know....if this is what you desire before I do you in, I'll help you."

"You don't know. You don't know at all. Do you call her on her bluff?"

"Being in such a state, you don't bother. You approach her, your hands shaking, as she eyes you from head to toe. There must be a solid foot difference between the two of you, maybe even a few more inches if being generous. You gulp, taking to undoing the cloak. One by one, you undo the round silver buttons that separates her lithe body from the lukewarm air and from your touch. Each second goes by as if it were an eternity, a millennia spent in agony wondering of what lies beneath. Like the first time, her stare stabs right into your very soul, adding to the pressure. And then...at last...the final button. You cast aside the curtain which denies you her. The one you yearned for shamefully. What you see underneath is the same uniform as that day, neat and clean however, without the baggage of aimless massacre and gore to maim its dull, lonely colors of black, grey and white. What you notice immediately is the holster, complete with gun. You sigh and know what will come inevitably. You back away and look upon the girl. In this moment, there is a mutual understanding, a rare moment in which you have come to terms and have accepted all the girl entails. She gestures you to undress completely. Without hesitation, you do as she commands. Maybe in another life you could've been her dog, following orders at a whim and serving her to her beck and call. But this not that reality. This is the life in which you shall be done in by your lust for her and her desire to strike down all that she targets. You finish what she has demanded of you. She motions you to masturbate, she wants to watch. On the bed you both sit, as you do as she asks, the growing silence becoming more and more deafening as your breathing begins to overtake the air. History seems to have a way of repeating itself, yet something feels different. Eureka tells you to rise from the bed and without a moment to consider it, you do so. She looks up at you from below, with the same lewd view greeting you."

""So small," you muse aloud as she passively takes note of your observation. "I've been told of my lack of bodily appeal to most men, sir. Is this your way of getting the last word in?" The child seems to have a sense of humor, jagged and without any consideration for feeling. "Keep pumping." You grow warmer from head to toe, not noticing Eureka gradually inching closer to the source of your pleasure, the wetness flickering as you continue to jerk off for her. You can't look away from her in this moment, even as the last vestiges of your pride die a final death. The light of the fire illuminates her face beautifully, giving off a pristine moment in which you could swear you saw a minor glimpse of emotion in her eyes. An illusion: her face is ever stoic, her orbs a snowstorm. Your thoughts are interrupted by a final order. Eureka is sitting before you, eyes meeting yours, as she opens her mouth to speak. "You see this, right here, sir?" She points to her forehead, a bit larger than normal, but never the focus of your desires whenever you took to your late night rendezvous in the restroom. "I want you to do it here. I've never done it here before." Your confusion is brief, your need to satisfy her overwhelming. She takes note of this, and undoes the top of her uniform, revealing to you her chest. Pale, porcelain white meets the dim air, erect and pink, juxtaposing with the cold gaze above. "This should do it, sir. Ejaculate for me." Your speed picks up beyond your wildest dreams, her eyes never leaving yours, expectantly waiting for her prize that she had hunted for for months on end and had finally conquered at long last. Your eyes speedily go back and forth from her breasts to her face, your breathing ever more deeper and shallow, gasping almost. You can feel the rush and she can tell. She gets closer as do you. You give her the final shot she hungered for, all over a truly peculiar place, on her forehead, as semen explodes on the spot, rushing to her hair and down her face, white meshing with the alien color of her neatly done up hair and blending in pristinely with her snow white skin."

"It is in this moment all your shame releases and your relief returns, peace ever-present as you know what comes next. It is irrelevant as you relish in this afterglow with the girl you knew would give your final moment a graceful finish."


End file.
